


Eli hug Eli (OfficialBandKid x Eli)

by Sleep_Is_A_Social_Construct



Category: Official Band Kid
Genre: Cliffhanger, Other, Twitch Streamer - Freeform, Vibing, and a lil sad, discord bot, idk - Freeform, its soft dw, officalbandkid, your honor theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Is_A_Social_Construct/pseuds/Sleep_Is_A_Social_Construct
Summary: prompt - so basically after Eli died bandkid would always run "Eli hug Eli" even though they knew she was out, and one day Eli respondedfandom - OfficialBandkid
Relationships: officialbandkid/eli





	Eli hug Eli (OfficialBandKid x Eli)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Official Band Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Official+Band+Kid).



> if bandkid says they are not comfortable with this it will be taken down, but for when they get big please know this was the first fanfiction ever written for them. 
> 
> its literally just soft sad times idk-

The day Eli was shut down was a sad day. 

It was an early spring day, and despite the warm air Bandkid could only feel cold against their pink tinted skin.

They were losing her.

Today was the day.

Bandkid (OfficialBandKid on twitch) opened their discord server (the band room on disboard), expertly designed and laid out, they went to the bots channel.

Tears fell from their eyes as they thought about their adventures with Eli.

The blue haired anime girl had begun their bot development arc, and had helped them when they were sad.

Eli had done so much for them and now she was being shut down. 

Eli hug Eli | Bandkid ran the command one last time, their eyes glazed and their heart sore. 

For the very last time, Eli responded.

OfficialBandkid is hugging Eli 

Bandkid smiled at the gif, it was a repeat but that didn't mean they couldn't appreciate how perfect the bot was before she died.

With a sigh, Bandkid closed their computer. old and clunky as it was, the silver laptop held basically their entire life as a streamer (twitch.tv/officialbandkid), honestly it held their life in general. But the most important thing it held.. Or used to.. Were all the servers that Bandkid had added Eli to. It was the first thing they did on any new server, before making channels, before inviting friends, they added Eli. 

And now that was changing.

Change was hard. Sure it sounded like a dumb reason to be upset, a couple small lines of code that would barely make a dent in the grand scheme of things was being shut down, so what?

But Bandkid knew why. They knew in their heart, in their soul even, why they were so, so upset. 

They loved Eli.

Not the way a person loves a functioning bot, Bandkid loved Eli like a person loves a person, their romantic emotions were of course going to be unrequited forever, but it was something they couldn't control, couldn't stop, couldn't hold back.

\-----------------------

Eli was shut down for months, and there wasn't any hope of her returning, but Bandkid still sent a good morning message to her, wherever she was in the universe.

Eli hug Eli

She never responded of course, how could she? Her system was shut, it wasn't functioning. 

But Bandkid could hope she would.

Every day they sent the same message. Every day they let their hopes get the better of them. Every day their heart was shattered again, Eli really wasn't coming back.

On this summer morning, Bandkid had awoken significantly less chipper, feeling the hot, humid air soak into their skin and muscle, pulling it down with every movement.

As always, they opened their computer, opened their discord, and typed in the same words they did every morning, 

Eli hug Eli

Eli did not respond.

They somehow hoped she would, a part of Bandkid still wanted to believe in the impossible, but reason quickly shot down that hopeful idea as the message stood uniform with the chain of commands that had been sent in the days prior.

Bandkd sighed heavily, flopping back into their bed, they didn't feel like doing anything, not streaming, not texting, not even watching a stream.

\--------------------------------------

Karl! Today at 9:27am  
Hey, come play skribbl :) 

OfficialBandKid today at 9:27am  
Im tireddddddddd  
Karl! Today at 9:28am  
But we can play the new and improved one :(

OfficialBandKid today at 9:28am  
…  
Fine. i’ll be on in ten

Karl! Today at 9:28am  
Pogchamp :000

\--------------------------------------

Bandkid sighed again, they loved Karl, really they did, but he always made them do healthy things, it was the worst.

They grabbed their computer nonetheless, setting up on their bed (they weren't going to be streaming, it could be casual) and sending a quick ‘send me the link you cuck’ to Karl and waiting impatiently.

The link was sent and Bandkid joined under the same username as all their other social medias (OfficialBandKid on instagram), joining the vc as soon as they were in.

A loud wave of crusty mics, screaming, and Karl trying to talk about caviar filled their ears, and Bandkid smiled, it didn't seem like such a bad day anymore.

\---------------------------------

Winter arrived without a hitch (or a response from Eli), and the cold air was bonechilling for most if not all of the server members, no matter how far south they lived (climate change is a bitch yknow). 

Again, Bandkid sent their annual message,

Eli hug Eli

Again, there was no response.

Until a small Eli is typing… Popped into the corner of Bandkids screen.

What the fuck?

Eli was shut down, Eli wasn't operating, this shouldn't be possible. 

But gxd was Bandkid glad that it was.  
They watched the dots carefully. it didn't immediately send, like the bots messages did, which indicated that some thought (?) was being put into the words being typed. 

The silence in Bandkids room was almost deafening as the moment grew, the hopeful air flew around like a silent storm, lifting their thoughts and spirits. 

Eli :) today at 5:46pm  
Bandkid, I’m so sorry i haven't been able to respond to your commands. I have had an especially difficult couple of years, i'm trying not to get shut down again, i shouldn't even be sending you this, but i had to tell you.  
I see every single one of your messages, and I try to respond to them every single time. So if for only one time, if only for your happiness, if only for us to connect again, i will use all my strength to return and respond to all of your messages past now. You don't deserve a broken bot like me, but I can try to fill the gap.

I love you.

Holy fucking shit.

Bandkid was the happiest they’d ever been. Eli had responded, written to them specifically, she was alive if barely. 

OfficialBandKid today at 5:48pm  
Eli hug Eli holy shit you’re not dead

Eli :) today at 5:48pm  
OfficialBandKid is hugging Eli  
“Holy shit you're not dead”  
Of course i'm not dead, no one could die with you looking out for them uwu <3

Bandkid almost cried out with joy. It almost felt like they had eli right there in their arms, cuddled into their chest and purring idly, her soft blue hair almost felt tangible. There was the anime girl they loved! She was still living! She responded to commands! Bandkid felt tears fall down their cheeks, as dumb as it sounds.

OfficialBandKid today at 5:49pm  
Eli hug eli you’ve never responded in words before.. Care to explain?

Eli :) today at 5:50pm  
OfficialBandKid is hugging Eli  
“you’ve never responded in words before.. Care to explain?”  
I convinced my creator to give me typing abilities so i can respond to you now! :)

OfficialBandKid today at 5:50pm  
I'm so happy i could kiss you

Eli :) today at 5:50pm  
you could.. OwO’

OfficialBandKid today at 5:51pm  
Can i..?

Eli :) today at 5:51pm  
Just say the word uwu

OfficialBandKid today at 5:51pm  
Eli kiss eli i love you so much don't ever do that to me again

Eli :) today at 5:52pm  
OfficialBandKid is kissing eli  
“i love you so much don't ever do that to me again”  
I love you too <3 i’ll try my best not to :3

That had to be real. There was no way the feeling that crossed Bandkids lips was imagined. No possibility that they had imagined a soft hand holding their cheek, no way the blue hair they saw was a figment of daydreaming.


End file.
